I'll wait for you
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: "I'll wait for you." Those where the words Marth left for Ike before stepping through the portal. 50 years he waited to see Ike again and finally they reunite, though its not the joyous reunion they wished for. Warning! Character death.


"Faster, faster!" Ike demanded the horse though he knew it was probably at it's top speed already. He had to get there, there probably isn't much time if there is any.

It has been only two months since the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament had ended and those two months have been filled with nothing but traveling. He knew the idea was crazy but, though it was only the slightest of chances, he might be able to see Marth again.

The two swordsmen had fallen for each other during the tournament but unfortunately, the young prince may live on the same earth, he was 50 years behind Ike so when Brawl ended they where forced apart. But before they left, the two lovers realized that if Marth could stay alive they might be able to see each other again. Sure Marth would be 50 years older then when they met but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that they would be together again, at least one more time.

Ike still remembered the scene perfectly in his head, Marth standing in front of the blue/purple portal smiling at him with tears running down his face.

"I'll wait for you." He had promised before disappearing through the portal.

Finally Ike arrived at the castle gates, the same gates he had stepped through on countless visits to Marth's home, though he doubted there would be many, if not any, people around that would remember him.

"Halt! Who gos there?" One of the guards demanded.

"Please, you have to let me in." Ike pleaded as he dismounted his horse. "My name is Ike Greil and I must see the king immediately."

The guards turned to each other in shock and dismay at the name.

"Ike Greil!?" One repeated.

"That guy the king always talked about?" Came another.

"He actually came."

"Open the gates!" One demanded finally.

Ike didn't waist any time, as soon as there was a space big enough for him he squeezed his way in and shot up the stairs to the main entrance.

"Where is he?" He asked as he ran, not caring who answered.

"In his chamber, but..."

Ike didn't bother listening to the rest, he knew where he was going and didn't have time to stop for trivial things.

The interior of the castle was still the same as he remembered but he didn't stop to reminisce on this, he had to get to Marth's room.

He soon arrived at the door only to find a horde of people blocking his way.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I need to get through please." Ike said as he pushed and shoved his way past the crowd, not bothering to ponder why they where all here.

As soon as he placed his hand on the knob a woman yelled.

"You can't go in there."

"Yes, don't disturb the king on his death bed."

This made Ike freeze.

Death bed?

This was the first time he slowed down in the past two months.

The thought of his precious Marth on his death bed was terrifying, but he had to go in.

With a deep breath Ike slowly turned the knob and entered the room despite all the hushed remarks about how he was rude to disturb a man as he passed on.

Once Ike entered the room he was greeted by the glares of several people kneeling around the kings bed which blocked his view of the man on the bed.

One man stood, most likely to demand Ike leave, but once he moved Ike got to see who was on the bed.

Old and weathered but Ike immediately could tell it was Marth. It was hard to bare, seeing his love like this when, to him, only two months ago Marth was only 17, full of youth and freedom.

In a soft voice Ike called to him.

"Marth?"

Marth ever so slowly turned to him and instantly his face lit up, realizing who it was.

"Ike, is that you?" His voice sounded raw and raspy but you could easily hear the joy in it.

"Ya, its me." He answered as he approached the bed and knelt down. Instinctively Ike pulled Marth's hand into his and held it up to his chest.

"It's you, It's really you. I knew you would come." Marth said with a weak smile as tears begin to trickle down his wrinkled face. "It's been so long, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Ike said softly with a gentle grin.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I'm not what I used to be." Marth apologized.

Ike's smile widened at Marth's ridiculous statement. That silly modesty was his first concern, just like it always was.

Slowly Ike knelt over Marth and gave him a sweet kiss and said.

"Your still as beautiful as ever my love."

Marth's tears began to flow harder as memories of their times together floated back to him.

"Thank you."

Marth whispered to his lover, "Please hold me just one more time."

Trying his best not to disturb his love too much, Ike slowly slid onto the bed grasping his hand again and wrapping his other arm around the frail man and held him close for the last time.

There was a long pause as they just watched each other lovingly, enjoying the moment. Ike giving Marth's hand a kiss every so often.

Eventually Marth spoke again.

"It's been so hard, holding on for so long. But I knew you where coming so I had to stay alive."

"Yes, you kept your promise."

"Yes, I remember that day clearly, I promised I'd wait for you."

"And you did, but now you must pass on." Ike had to force those words out. God it hurts so to tell Marth that but he didn't want to put Marth through more pain then he has already gone through for him.

"Your right." Marth agreed sadly, his realization of his fact came to him long before Ike had arrived. "But now you must promise me something."

"Anything my love." Ike said as he gave Marth's hands a light squeeze against his chest.

"You have to promise that I wont see you in heaven for another 50 years. Even if its not with me by your side, I want you to live your life to the fullest."

Ike gently leaned over and gave Marth another loving kiss before answering.

"I promise."

"Thank you so much, for everything."

"Your welcome." Was all Ike could say as he tightened his grip on Marth's hand.

With one last joyous smile Marth closed his eyes and let himself fade away.

Ike felt his loves hand become limp but didn't dare let go. Soon the flow of tears over came him as he hugged Marth's hands against his chest.

He's gone, he's really gone.

He didn't want to believe it but he knew it to be true.

"I can't believe I did it." Ike said mainly to himself, desperate to turn his mind from this dreadful truth.

"Did what?" Asked the lady to his right who had started crying a while back which startled Ike slightly. He had forgot others where around as well though he knew none of them.

"Held back my tears till now." Ike answered with a forced smile that he couldn't hold for more then a second. "I didn't want to cry in front of Marth. He had waited all this time to see me again, I wanted his last memory of me to be me smiling."

Ike lay there crying, for how long it didn't matter.

It felt as if the tears would never end but suddenly someone burst through the door. Everyone turned to look up at the man in the door way.

"My father, is he...?"

Some nodded, others turned away and started to sob harder.

Father?

"So you must be Marth's son." Ike said as the young man watched him climb out of the bed. Ike stared back with some sadness in his eyes. Even knowing from the beginning that Marth did have a country to worry about and, though he didn't like it, a son had to be produced for the sake of his people, it still hurt to know that Marth had been in someone else's arms.

Once Ike got a good look at him he could see the similarity between the man and his father. Ike stood up, finally releasing Marth's hands and turning to the future king of Altea.

"Yes." The man said somewhat confused.

Ike raised his shaky hand and attempted to wipe the ongoing tears from his face.

"Nice to meet you, I was a very close man to your father. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." The man said as he shook Ike's hand, tears starting to flow from his eyes as well.

"I guess I should be kinda happy, he's finally at peace. He did hang on for longer then anyone ever thought possible for him."

Marth's son made his way to his fathers bedside and knelt down.

There was a pause of silence before Ike asked.

"May I ask your name?"

The man turned to him and said in a shaky voice from the devastation.

"Ike, Ike Lowell."

* * *

OMG! I apologize if I made you cry, I'm crying with you. I couldn't stop crying while I wrote/typed this. It's so depressing. I hate sad stories. Literally if I saw this story while I was browsing the internet I wouldn't read it. What's with me and making depressing story's? First My Son, now this. Damn it!

Don't ask what inspired this story because I couldn't answer you.

I'm sorry if it sounds stupid, I have been one of the lucky ones who, at the age of 16, have not lost a human loved one but I have lost pets.

I now it may seem strange that Marth was only 67 – 68 when he dies but back in their time people rarely lived to see 60.


End file.
